1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device of a camera for displaying information concerning the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Like other industrial products, an individual camera has a manufacturer's serial number, etc., inscribed on its body. More specifically, it is generally practiced to provide a camera user or a repairer with identification information showing some particularities that are peculiar to each individual product such as a body number, the time of manufacture, a stratification symbol based on the place of manufacture, etc., by inscribing or printing such information on an exterior part of the camera body.
However, the exterior part of the camera body tends to be damaged and is often replaced at the time of repair. The inscribed or printed information is thus occasionally lost in its entirety and is replaced with new information when the particular exterior part is replaced. This has often caused inconveniences to the users of the products as well as the manufacturers. Further, it has been undesirable in respect of cost to inscribe different numbers on individual camera bodies.
Meanwhile, the conventional display devices of cameras have not always been fully multifunctional, because the displays available from them are limited to information that is related only to photo taking.